


I love you twat

by letgoofmygreggo



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Cute, M/M, One Shot, Swearing, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning was the same for Ross, he woke up to the screams of his personal alarm tone, courtesy of his boyfriend.  Followed by kissing and food. What more could a guy ask for ?</p><p> </p><p>based on the prompt I got on tumblr "Smornby morning routine" I really fucking like this paring guys. Originally posted on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you twat

“WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU TWAT”  
Ross groaned and turned over in his bed and reached for his phone. He swiped the screen to silence his alarm before it could make anymore sound. He really was starting to regret letting Smith choose his alarm tone, in his defence though it was actually kinda cute how Smith recorded him a personal tone when he was just expecting him to pick some song. Speaking of Smith, the adorable man was currently pulling Ross closer with his arms wrapped around Ross’ stomach and began to snuggle his head into the back of Ross’ neck. Ross couldn’t help but smile at Smith’s actions. They went through this same routine every morning when Ross had to get up for work at 7.30am. He turned over and faced Smith, who groaned at the movement. Ross simply kissed Smith on the forehead and giggled at the sappy smile that Smith gave him. Ross continued to pepper soft kisses on Smith’s forehead and travelled down his face kissing his cheek and jawline. Smith pulled Ross closer and began to stroke Ross’ back. Ross pulled back, causing Smith to finally open his eyes and gave Ross a look of confusion. 

“ Aw come on Smith don’t give me that look. You know I have to get up”

Smith pulled Ross back in and kissed him softly on the lips. Ross leaned into the kiss, adding pressure and making the kiss more passionate. Eventually they both had to separate for air and both the boys found themselves staring into each others eyes with what could only be described as a look of pure happiness on both of their faces. Smith’s face fell when Ross broke their eye contact in order to get out of bed. Before Ross could full stand up, Smith grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto their bed and starting kissing Ross’ neck. 

“Smith come on man. We do this every morning” 

Smith moved his hands along Ross’ waist and started to swap kisses for sucking on Ross’ neck. Ross let out an involuntary moan and immediately turned around, using the element of surprise to pin Smith to the bed. Ross began to straddle Smith’s hips causing Smith to moan in response. Ross leaned in close and whispered into Smith’s ear.

“You’re gonna have to wait Smiffy. I’ve got work”

Smith shivered under Ross’ hot breath and couldn’t bring himself to move when Ross slowly got off of him and made his way out of the room. On his way out of the door, Ross paused and looked at Smith.

“You know the drill. Go have your shower and i’ll make us breakfast.”

Ross smiled and winked at Smith before making his way towards their kitchen. Smith sighed and sat up, running his hands through his auburn hair with a content smile on his face.

“Every. Fucking, Morning.”  
Smith laughed to himself before getting out of bed and making his way out of their room and towards the bathroom. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Smith finished his shower, the morning went on as usual. Him and Ross ate pancakes together, exchanging the usual insults mixed with compliments. After breakfast, Smith cleaned up, stacking the dishwasher to be put on later and Ross had his own shower. After they were both finished they brushed their teeth together, with Smith constantly playfully shoving Ross and giggling as Ross rolled his eyes and smiled at his dorky boyfriend. 

After they were both finished with their morning routines, they both stood by the door as Ross put on his winter coat. 

“So meet up for lunch?”

Smith smiled at his boyfriend who was trying and somehow failing to put his scarf on. Smith grabbed the scarf out of Ross’ hand and began to properly wrap the item of cloth around his boyfriends neck as he answered his question. 

“Of course! I’ll see you at the cafe at 1?”

Smith smiled and kissed Ross goodbye as Ross opened the door.

“See you then sweet thing”

Ross rolled his eyes and smiled at Smith.

“We have got to work on pet names dude.”

Okay. I’ve got it. See you then twat.”

Ross laughed and kissed Smith on the cheek before walking out of the door. 

“Love you twat.”

As Ross walked down the hallway towards the excited of their apartment complex Smith leaned out of the door and yelled at Ross.

“I love you too you fucking twat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I don't have anyone to check over them for me and I tend to miss the odd thing. I hope you enjoyed this anyway :)


End file.
